Raven
| birth_place = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Jake Roberts Larry Sharpe | debut = February 20, 1988 | retired = }} Early career (1988–1991) After graduating college, Levy entered the wrestling business in 1988 as Scotty The Body in Memphis's Continental Wrestling Association, where he was the boy-toy of Missy Hyatt, who used him to her and Eddie Gilbert's advantage. After leaving Memphis, Levy competed in his home state of Florida until he was let go after an argument with part-owners Steve Keirn and Jack Glidden. Levy next competed briefly with Vancouver's All Star Wrestling; he wrestled as a face there and got over with the fans, but ended up leaving due to promoter Al Tomko's preference to push his sons, Todd ("Rick Davis") and Terry ("The Frog") in All Star's top spots, From there, he went to Pacific Northwest Wrestling (PNW) in Portland. He was one of the main heels for most of his three years there, winning all of the titles and feuding heavily with Steve Doll. His manager in PNW was Taylor Made. After taking a brief break from competing, he returned to PNW as a face and began a feud with top heel The Grappler. Levy was given national media exposure during his stint with the Dallas, Texas-based Global Wrestling Federation. There, he went by the name of "Palm Beach Heart Throb" Scott Anthony. He was part of the faction known as the Cartel, managed by a "Boss" that was never named. GWF was aired on ESPN and was seen around the country. Levy was part of the announce team for much of the first year, displaying a witty sense of humor and considerable mic skills. His style complemented the "straight wrestling announcers", Scott Hudson and Craig Johnson. 'World Championship Wrestling (1992–1993)' He got his first major exposure as a wrestler in 1992 in World Championship Wrestling (WCW). He competed in the light-heavyweight division under the name Scotty Flamingo, playing a surfer from Florida and even bringing a surfboard to the ring with him. He was originally managed by J.T. Southern, and he won the WCW Light Heavyweight Championship (also known as the first incarnation of the WCW Cruiserweight Championship) on June 20, 1992 by defeating Brian Pillman at Beach Blast. After the match, many other wrestlers lined up in the back to praise the quality of the match. On July 5, 1992, Brad Armstrong defeated Levy to win the Light Heavyweight title. He would align himself with Diamond Dallas Page and Vinnie Vegas in the Diamond Exchange stable. He had feuds with Pillman, Armstrong, and Johnny B. Badd. He won a boxing match over Badd at Clash of the Champions XXI on November 18, 1992 via knockout after DDP and Vegas filled his glove with water. He left WCW in February 1993 after disagreements with then-booker Bill Watts. 'World Wrestling Federation (1993–1994)' After leaving WCW, Levy joined the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) as manager Johnny Polo, a spoiled, rich preppy kid, and was placed with Adam Bomb. He was also manager of The Quebecers tag team, whom he led to three reigns as WWF Tag Team Champions. He occasionally wrestled, worked as a color commentator and co-host of Radio WWF, and, behind the scenes, worked as the associate producer for Monday Night Raw. During this time, Polo briefly starred alongside Roddy Piper, Jim Ross, Richard Kimble, and Wolfman Jack in the short lived "Jim Ross Show". Levy left in 1994. 'Extreme Championship Wrestling (1995–1997)' On January 7, 1995, now bulked-up to approximately 230 lb (104 kg), Levy debuted in Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) under the name Raven (a reference to the poem by Edgar Allan Poe). In a dramatic departure from his former gimmicks, Levy began portraying a depressed, sociopathic, nihilistic misanthrope with a grunge-inspired wardrobe. Levy has cited Patrick Swayze's manipulative Zen master of crime in the film Point Break as an inspiration for the Raven persona. Raven had a stoic manner, and delivered eloquent, philosophical promos which included many literary allusions and ended with the catchphrase, "Quote the Raven, 'Nevermore'." He made his debut with Stevie Richards, attacking Tommy Dreamer and claiming Dreamer was his enemy when they were children at summer camp. Richards soon brought Raven a valet, Beulah McGillicutty, a girl from Dreamer and Raven's pasts, who had unrequited feelings for Dreamer as a child, but was now seeking revenge. Raven and Dreamer had a multi-year ongoing feud with a great deal of matches; Dreamer got over as an underdog face showing resilience and tenacity in the spite of Raven coming out victorious every single time. Another major ECW feud was with Sandman. Raven "brainwashed" Sandman's real-life son to join his cult-like following and turned him against his father. Raven got at Sandman by having his son deny his relationship with his father and perform Raven's taunt to slowly eat away at Sandman's psyche. This led to many bloody matches, culminating in an October 1996 match in which Sandman's son interfered to help his father. After the match, the two embraced, but Raven came from behind with a Kendo Stick, and brutalized Sandman. Raven's lackeys, Steven Richards and the Blue Meanie, pulled out a giant wooden cross from under the ring, tied Sandman down to it, and lifted it up and "crucified" him. At the same event, Kurt Angle was present as a special guest (he was considering changing pro from amateur wrestling). Shocked and appalled by the offensive angle, a furious Angle abruptly left the arena and threatened a lawsuit if his name appeared on the same episode as the "crucifixion". Levy came out and gave a questionable apology for his actions. To this day, Levy claims that the angle was not an insult to Jesus Christ, but an insult to The Sandman, by using religious iconography to convey an artistic standpoint. In a shoot interview for the Forever Hardcore documentary, Levy mentioned that his own religion came into question over the incident, with many ECW wrestlers believing that Levy (who, along with then-ECW owners Paul Heyman and Tod Gordon, is Jewish) deliberately used the crucifixion as an anti-Christian statement. Levy says he was coerced into the apology by Heyman, who feared a backlash, and was angrily confronted by wrestlers who questioned why Raven did not crucify Sandman on a "Jewish Star", to which Raven replied that it would not have any philosophical impact on the crowd whatsoever, and joked that they would then have to roll The Sandman out of the arena. Raven dominated ECW throughout 1995-1996 and enjoyed two reigns as ECW World Heavyweight Champion. His group of followers became known as the Raven's Nest. During his first stint in ECW, Raven successfully defended the ECW World Heavyweight Title against famous veterans Terry Gordy and "Dr. Death" Steve Williams, among others. He gave Dr. Death his first loss in a singles match in the U.S. in many years. His feud with Tommy Dreamer began at his debut and after a short pause while Raven feuded with Sandman, it lasted for the next two years, before Dreamer finally defeated him at Wrestlepalooza on June 6, 1997 in a "Loser Leaves ECW" match. Raven then moved on to World Championship Wrestling. 'Return to WCW (1997–1999)' Main article: The FlockOn June 30, 1997, Raven made his return to WCW as he was seen sitting in the front row at WCW Monday Nitro, and the commentators acknowledged him as a former champion from a "major independent" organization; ECW was never mentioned by name. On August 21, 1997 at Clash of the Champions XXXV, Raven defeated Stevie Richards in an "unsanctioned" match and then took a seat in the front row. The storyline continued that Raven would frequently appear in the front row for the next few months with his lackeys, slowly forming what would be known as The Flock. Raven was an "unsigned free agent", but eventually accepted a contract with WCW Commissioner James J. Dillon which stipulated that he could wrestle only when he wanted and under his own rules. The Flock was a stable of misfit misfits in the same vein as the Raven's Nest group in ECW. With The Flock, however, Raven was more openly abusive and controlling, which eventually led to dissension and rebellion. The group's matches were held under Raven's Rules, which meant no disqualifications—weapon usage, double teaming, and outside interference were rampant. On November 23, 1997 at World War 3, Raven met Scotty Riggs in a match, and Riggs later joined The Flock. With The Flock's help, Raven won the WCW United States Heavyweight Championship as well as the WCW World Tag Team Championship with Perry Saturn. The former reign lasted only a day as Raven defeated Diamond Dallas Page at Spring Stampede and lost the belt the following night to Bill Goldberg on Monday Nitro. He blamed The Flock and Saturn in particular for his loss. This led to a series of matches, culminating in a match at Fall Brawl that if Raven lost, The Flock would be able to disband. Saturn won with the help of Kidman, who also wanted to leave Raven's abuses. Without The Flock, Raven began a series of depressing interviews and walked out on several matches. In October at Halloween Havoc, Raven refused to wrestle Chris Jericho for the WCW Television Championship, but eventually was convinced to return to the ring. He lost the match and was not seen until 1999. On his return, a series of vignettes were shown in which a camera crew followed Raven to his supposed childhood home, where he had led a privileged upper class lifestyle. He was also reunited with his former valet Chastity, who WCW claimed was his sister. He later joined with Vampiro and the Insane Clown Posse in a short-lived stable called The Dead Pool. In a backstage meeting in August 1999, which involved every contracted WCW wrestler, Eric Bischoff offered anyone their release right then and there. Levy was the only one to stand up and walk out, as he was dissatisfied with WCW's creative direction. Levy left the company. 'Return to Extreme Championship Wrestling (1999–2000)' As a condition to leaving WCW, Levy was not allowed to directly join the World Wrestling Federation upon leaving the promotion as levied by a no compete clause in his contract. Via a loophole in the contract, Levy rejoined ECW and signed a one-year contract on August 25, 1999. Raven made a surprise return on ECW's debut on TNN and won the tag team title from the departing Dudley Boyz along with Tommy Dreamer on August 26, 1999. A reluctant tag team, Raven and Dreamer reigned as ECW World Tag Team Champions for several months. When they lost the belts, they feuded briefly. Raven and Mike Awesome won the tag team title from Tanaka and Dreamer on March 4, 2000 only to lose them a week later to The Impact Players at Living Dangerously. CyberSlam 2000 was Raven's last ECW appearance with Francine, as she aligned with Justin Credible that evening. His last televised match was against Scotty Anton, which Raven lost. Shortly thereafter, he departed for the WWF. 'Return to the WWF/E (2000–2003)' Raven competing for WWE in September 2002.Raven returned to the WWF in 2000 at Unforgiven when he interfered in the Strap match between Tazz and Jerry Lawler, by DDT-ing Lawler. He then started teaming with Tazz before they went their separate ways. On December 20, 2000 in Chattanooga, he defeated Steve Blackman for the WWE Hardcore Championship, his first of a record 27 title reigns, though most of Raven's title reigns were short-lived. The Hardcore title at the time was contested under the "24/7" defense rule, leading to segments where one wrestler would win the title only to immediately lose it to another wrestler. At WrestleMania X-Seven, he competed in his only WrestleMania match, losing the Hardcore Championship to Kane in a Triple Threat match that also included The Big Show. At Backlash, he lost to Hardcore Champion Rhyno in a hardcore match. A brief angle had an anonymous Black Ninja, who was later revealed to be his old valet from his Pacific Northwest days, Tori, aiding Raven in retaining the Hardcore Championship. When the Invasion storyline began, he found himself in the new WCW/ECW Alliance. His most notable storyline during this time, was when he was managed by Terri Runnels and destroyed the love interest of Saturn, his mop called "Moppy." He also started teaming with Justin Credible in late July 2001. By the end of the year, Raven was not seen on WWE programs, as the Alliance lost the "Winner Take All" match at Survivor Series. In March 2002, when the WWE Brand Extension was announced, Raven was drafted to Raw. On the final SmackDown! before the split began, he defeated Maven to once again win the Hardcore Championship, thus bringing the title to Raw. He lost the title that Monday to Bubba Ray Dudley. At that time, Levy decided to spend some time announcing, and Raven became the new color commentator for Sunday Night Heat and Excess. This role lasted a couple of months, as he later quit the show to resume his wrestling career on Raw. This did not last long either, as was banished from Raw after losing a match to Tommy Dreamer on June 24, 2002. Raven was forced to spend the rest of the year on Heat. Levy was then given creative control to develop a storyline related to the seven deadly sins, à la the film Se7en, with Raven becoming a sort of "puppet master" using Heat as his playground. It started to play out; however, it was determined by management that it was not over enough, and the angle was aborted. Although Raven did win his way back onto the Raw roster, he only had one match (losing to Jeff Hardy in a Royal Rumble qualifier) before being released from WWE the following week on January 20, 2003. 'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2003–2008)' Raven in TNA.Levy's main exposure since his departure from WWE has been for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (then NWA-TNA), and in Europe for the Frontier Wrestling Alliance, where he reverted to his original grunge image (though using looks from all the major companies he had worked at under the name 'Raven'). He also appeared in Ring of Honor that year, battling CM Punk in one of the company's most famous feuds, which was based around Punk's straight-edge lifestyle as opposed to Levy's years of drug and alcohol abuse during the height of his fame in the late nineties. Raven debuted in TNA Wrestling on January 22, 2003, two days after his release from WWE, attacking Jeff Jarrett and stealing the NWA World Heavyweight Title from him. Raven then embarked upon a long-running storyline in which he claimed it was his "destiny" to win the NWA World Heavyweight Title. Raven began playing mind games with the roster, starting with his former nemesis Sandman, and debuted his trademark Clockwork Orange House of Fun match, which Levy devised himself. On April 30, 2003 Raven got his first shot at Jarrett's NWA World Heavyweight title, yet Jarrett won the match. 'The Gathering' On September 17, 2003, Raven lost his trademark long hair after he was defeated by Shane Douglas in a hair versus hair match, thanks to the surprise interference of Vampiro. While in TNA, he formed a stable known as The Gathering, which included ROH rival CM Punk, as well as Julio Dinero and Alexis Laree, though they would later turn on him. He created matches involving old friends and brought in former work colleagues from ECW such as New Jack, Perry Saturn, Mikey Whipwreck, and Justin Credible, all of whom Raven beat in matches. Later in the year these superstars overturned Sports Entertainment Xtreme (SEX). In 2003, Raven feuded with James Mitchell and the Disciples of the New Church. Raven took them all out one by one just like he said, but with interferences from The Gathering and ECW counterparts. Raven ended his feud with James Mitchell in a Last Man Standing match, which was won by Raven. This led to a long undefeated run and the beginning of Raven's attempts to fulfill his destiny. In 2004, Raven teamed up with The Sandman to go against The Gathering. The Gathering won due to interference from James Mitchell, who had aligned himself with The Gathering. Raven then teamed with Terry Funk to defeat the Gathering, even though James Mitchell tried to interfere. Also in 2004, Raven's old friend Sabu returned to TNA. Raven teamed with Sabu to defeat The Gathering one last time. Raven and Sabu then feuded with Abyss and "The Alpha Male" Monty Brown. Abyss and Brown outnumbered Sabu on many occasions, when Raven failed to watch Sabu's back. Raven waged a campaign against Sabu, disrespecting the memory of his uncle and assaulting Sabu's mouthpiece, Sonjay Dutt, until Sabu finally broke and attacked him on July 23. Raven defeated Sabu in a No Holds Barred match on August 4, and a scheduled return match on August 18 was canceled after Sabu suffered a legitimate back injury. He also competed in the very first Monster's Ball match, with Abyss and Brown. 'NWA World Heavyweight Champion' On June 19, 2005, Raven turned face and fulfilled his self-proclaimed destiny when he won the NWA World Heavyweight Championship at Slammiversary (by taking Jeff Jarrett's place after Jarrett attacked a fan from the crowd earlier that night and got arrested), defeating A.J. Styles, Abyss, Sean Waltman, and Monty Brown in a five way King of the Mountain match. He successfully defended the title in two defenses over the following months against Abyss at No Surrender, and Rhino two months later at Unbreakable. Against Rhino he showed his full array of moves and pealed back the years looking like the Raven in ECW and early WCW. He not only defeated Rhino but hit a Raven Effect DDT on Jeff Jarrett, with the assistance of Jeff Hardy running to the ringside. He also had a tag team match with Sabu against Jeff Jarrett and Rhino. On September 15, Raven lost the NWA Title to Jeff Jarrett in Oldcastle, Ontario, Canada, at a special event of Border City Wrestling. America's Most Wanted ("Wildcat" Chris Harris and "Cowboy" James Storm) came out and interfered on Jarrett's behalf. BCW officials immediately contacted TNA Director of Authority Larry Zbyszko, who declared the title change official (TNA had briefly gone dark on its national television timeslot prior to jumping to Spike TV, prompting a title change in another NWA based promotion). This led to Raven feuding with Larry Zbyszko, who brought in wrestlers like PJ Polaco and Chris K to wrestle Raven. This culminated in a match at Final Resolution where Raven wrestled Sean Waltman with the stipulation that if Raven lost he would have to leave TNA. Raven lost the match and went on hiatus as a result. 'Serotonin' Raven returned to TNA on April 23, 2006 at the Lockdown pay-per-view, and reignited his feud with Zbyszko. They would end their feud at Victory Road in a Hair vs. Hair match which Raven won. He has since continued to wrestle sporadically due to the thyroid condition that he has been dealing with. His last major angle involved a feud between Abyss and Brother Runt and lost to Abyss in a Hangman's Horror match on impact after Hyson turned on him. Subsequent to this, his coverage in major televised angles has dropped considerably. While he was off-air, an alliance was teased between Kazarian, Johnny Devine, and Matt Bentley. On the TNA Primetime Special before Genesis 2006, the three came out in goth, addressing a new movement in TNA. After a loss at the pay-per-view, sporting a new look (often with a mask), Raven revealed himself as their leader, caning the loser of the match. This stable became known as Serotonin. The direction of this stable was very hard to place, although they lost the majority of their televised matches. Regardless of the outcome, Raven would hit the Serotonin competitor with a cane. After a long hiatus, Raven returned to the ring, losing to Christopher Daniels in a First Blood Invitational then losing to Chris Harris after interference from Kaz. On one edition of Impact, Raven came out after Kaz's win over Havok and Martyr and hit Kaz in the back with a Kendo Stick, breaking it over Kaz's back. Raven, Havok, and Martyr then attacked Kaz with kendo sticks. On the July 19 edition of Impact!, Raven and the rest of Serotonin took on the reuniting Triple X. Raven had very little time in the match and Serotonin lost after Skipper hit a diving leg drop, Daniels hit a Best Moonsault Ever, and Senshi hit a Warrior's Way on Havok. Raven won a House of Fun match, on the August 9 edition of Impact!. He teamed with Robert Roode and James Storm against the team of Chris Harris, Rhino, and Kazarian. Raven lost to Kaz, who had rebelled against him, at Hard Justice despite having the remaining members of Serotonin involve themselves in the match. Raven has become more involved in the ring in recent months and is said to be getting back into shape. He then issued a challenge to Abyss and Rhino at Bound for Glory. Abyss later had Black Reign added to the match and made it a Monsters Ball. Recently, Raven formed a brief alliance with Havok, Black Reign, Judas Mesias, and James Mitchell with the purpose of defeating Abyss. On the November 15 edition of Impact, Havok was revealed to be Team 3D's X Division traitor, effectively ending Serotonin. At Turning Point, Raven substituted for Rhino in the "Match of 10,000 Thumbtacks" and teamed with Abyss to defeat Black Reign and Rellik. Raven was officially released from TNA, and his profile was removed from the roster on March 7, 2008. 'Independent circuit (2008–2010)' In 2008, Raven appeared in Juggalo Championship Wrestling for Season 2 of SlamTV!. In the main event of the second episode, JCW Heavyweight Champion Coporal Robinson put his title on the line against Sexy Slim Goody. When Robinson attempted to hit the Boot Camp, the lights shut off in the arena. When they turned back on, Raven appeared in the ring and hit Robinson with his Evenflow DDT, before stealing the JCW Heavyweight Championship belt.10 In the third episode, Raven introduced Sexy Slim Goody as his newest lackey. When Robinson ran out to the ring to take his title back, Sexy Slim Goody (kayfabe) knocked him out with a steel chair shot, and Raven began to shave Robinson's afro. Sabu appeared from out of the crowd and scared Raven off, leaving Robinson with a half shaved afro.11 The tag team of Raven and Sexy Slim Goody had a match against Corporal Robinson and Sabu in the following episode. Raven walked out on the match with the stolen championship belt, fleeing from Sabu.12 At Bloodymania II, Raven lost to Corporal Robinson in a "Loser leaves JCW" Ladder match. However, Raven returned to the company at Bloodymania III in a losing effort against his old nemesis Sabu in a Raven's Rules match.13 EnlargeRaven inside a steel cage at a Ring of Honor show.Levy was the heavyweight champion of CWA Pro Wrestling, an independent professional wrestling promotion based out of Orangeburg, South Carolina, from March 15 through August 8, 2008. He won the championship when he defeated Timber in Charlotte, North Carolina on March 15. He was stripped of the title after missing several shows, therefore not being able to defend the championship. Levy was also featured doing shows overseas at Russia's Independent Wrestling Federation, battling Joe Legend. Between April 11 and 18, 2008, Raven performed at four AWF Events in Australia and New Zealand. He also hosted wrestling seminars in Minto, New South Wales, Blakeview, South Australia, and Wellington, New Zealand. On April 11, Levy took part in the AWF Explosion tour, which saw TNT put his Australian Heavyweight Championship on the line; Raven went on to win the match and the title. He lost this title back to TNT on April 18, in Palmerston North, New Zealand. On August 2, 2009, Raven defeated reigning champion Preston Quinn to win the Vanguard Championship Wrestling World Heavyweight Title in Norfolk, Virginia at the NorVa. Post match, Larry Zbyszko and Raven had a war of words, where Raven challenged Zbyszko to find an opponent to face him for the VCW World Title, a match which he consequently won. WFX Wrestling has confirmed that Raven Will make his deput at Conflict Of Interest To The Extreme. 'Return to TNA Wrestling (2009–2010)' After an absence of more than a year, Raven surprised fans by returning to TNA on May 28, 2009. He returned as a heel by attacking Abyss with a Kendo stick with Dr. Stevie assisting him. He then aligned himself with Dr. Stevie and Daffney. On the June 18 edition of Impact! he won a Clockwork Orange House of Fun match against Jethro Holliday. At Slammiversary, Abyss and Taylor Wilde defeated Raven and Daffney in the first-ever mixed tag team Monster's Ball match. After the pay-per-view, Raven's name was taken down from the TNA website. EnlargeRaven after turning on Tommy Dreamer in July 2010.On the November 12, 2009, edition of Impact!, Raven returned again to TNA attacking Abyss and throwing a fireball at Mick Foley's face, aligning himself again with Dr. Stevie and Daffney.14 At Final Resolution Abyss and Foley defeated Stevie and Raven in a "Foley's Funhouse" tag team match.15 Raven appeared on January 4, teaming with Dr. Stevie in a number one contender's tag team match, where they were defeated by Matt Morgan and Hernandez.16 He appeared on the February 18 edition of Impact!, helping Eric Bischoff take out Abyss, along with Rhino, Homicide, Tomko, and Desmond Wolfe.17 Raven returned to television four months later on the June 24 edition of Impact! showing signs of a face turn, appearing in the Impact! Zone crowd beside Stevie Richards and Tommy Dreamer.18 The following week the three were joined by Rhino.19 On the July 15 edition of Impact! Raven, Dreamer, Richards, Rhino, Brother Devon, Pat Kenney and Al Snow, led by Mick Foley, aligned themselves with the TNA World Heavyweight Champion Rob Van Dam by attacking Abyss and the rest of the TNA locker room.202122 The following week, TNA president Dixie Carter agreed to give the ECW alumni their own reunion pay–per–view event, Hardcore Justice: The Last Stand, as a celebration of hardcore wrestling and a final farewell to the company.23 On the July 29 edition of Impact! Raven re–ignited his old feud with Dreamer by turning on him, after his match with Abyss, and laying him out with a DDT on a chair and in doing so, turned heel.24 The following week Raven explained his turn by saying that he hadn't forgotten how Dreamer had "stolen", and later married, his girlfriend Beulah McGillicutty, who turned on Raven back in 1996 during his and Dreamer's initial feud.25 On August 8 at Hardcore Justice Raven defeated Dreamer in a "Final Showdown" match refereed by Mick Foley.26 On the following edition of Impact!, the ECW alumni, known collectively as Extreme, Version 2.0 (EV 2.0), were assaulted by A.J. Styles, Kazarian, Robert Roode, James Storm, Douglas Williams and Matt Morgan of Ric Flair's Fourtune stable, who thought they didn't deserve to be in TNA, thus once again turning Raven face.2728 At Bound for Glory Raven, Dreamer, Rhino, Richards and Sabu defeated Fourtune members Styles, Kazarian, Morgan, Roode and Storm in a Lethal Lockdown match.29 At Turning Point EV 2.0 faced Fortune in a ten man tag team match, where each member of EV 2.0 put their TNA careers on the line. In the end, EV 2.0 lost the match and Sabu was released from TNA.30 Two weeks later on Impact! Raven was forced to put his TNA future on the line in a match against the TNA World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Hardy. Hardy won the match and as a result Raven was released from TNA.31 His release from the company was legitimate. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Raven Effect (Evenflow DDT) *'Tag teams and stables' :*The Alliance - (WWF) :*The Cartel - (Global Wrestling Federeation) :*Deadpool - (WCW) :*Diamond Mine :*The Gathering - (TNA) :*Raven's Flock - (WCW) :*Raven's Nest - (ECW) :*Serotonin - (TNA) :*Sports Entertainment Xtreme - (TNA) *'Managers' :*Beulah (ECW) :*Father James Mitchell (TNA) :*Kimona Wanalaya (ECW) :*Terri (WWF) :*Vivacious Veronica (PNW) (1989-1990) *'Wrestlers managed' :*Adam Bomb (WWF) :*Jacques (WWF) :*Pierre (WWF) :*Raven's Nest (ECW) :*Raven's Flock (WCW) :*The Gathering (TNA) :*Seratonin (TNA) *'Wrestlers trained' :*Chastity *'Theme music' :*"Come Out And Play" by The Offspring (ECW, ROH) :*"End Of Everything" by Stereomud (Independent, WWE) :*"Offspring" by Dale Oliver (TNA) :*"Scream" by Dale Oliver (TNA) :*"Sin" by Nine Inch Nails (ROH) :*"Smells Like Teen Spirit" by Nirvana (ECW) :*"What About Me?" by Jim Johnston (WWF) :*"Come As You Are (Instrumental)" by Nirvana (WCW) :*"Take It" by Insane Clown Posse (WCW) Championships and accomplishments *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' :*ECW World Tag Team Champion (4 time) - with Stevie Richards (2), Tommy Dreamer (1), Mike Awesome (1) *'Great Championship Wrestling' :*GCW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Heartland Wrestling Association' :*HWA Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Hugh Morrus *'National Wrestling Alliance' :*NWA World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) (While under Total Nonstop Action Wrestling) *'Pacific Northwest Wrestling' :*NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Championship (3 times) :*NWA Pacific Northwest Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Top Gun (1), The Grappler (1), and Steve Doll (1) :*NWA Pacific Northwest Television Championship (1 time) *'Pro Pain Pro Wrestling' :*3PW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*NWA World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'United States Wrestling Association' :*USWA Southern Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Brian Christopher *'USA Xtreme Wrestling' :*USA Pro/UXW Heavyweight Champion (4 time) *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Perry Saturn :*WCW United States Heavyweight Champion (1 time) :*WCW Light Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' :*WWE Hardcore Champion (26 time) See also *Scott Levy’s event history *Scott Levy’s gimmicks External links *TheRavenEffect.com (Official Website) *Raven Official Myspace *Scott Levy profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Raven profile at Slam Sports Category:1964 births Category:American wrestlers Category:Jewish wrestlers Category:ECW World Heavyweight Champions Category:Managers and valets Category:Commentators Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:3 Count Wrestling alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show current roster Category:American Wrestling Rampage alumni Category:Associacao Portugesa de Wrestling alumni Category:Australasian Wrestling Federation alumni Category:AWA World-1 South alumni Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:British Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Capital City Championship Combat current roster Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Collective League Of Adrenaline Strength And Honor alumni Category:Continental Wrestling Association alumni Category:European Wrestling Promotion alumni Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Fog City Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Global Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Great Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Hardcore Homecoming alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Impact Zone Wrestling alumni Category:International Catch Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:International Championship Wrestling alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel current roster Category:Irish Whip Wrestling alumni Category:IWA East Coast alumni Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Juggalo Championship Wrestling current roster Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:New York Wrestling Connection alumni Category:Nu-Wrestling Evolution current roster Category:NWA All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Central States Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:NWA Wrestle Birmingham alumni Category:Pacific Northwest Wrestling alumni Category:Portland Wrestling alumni Category:Prime Time Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Evolution alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Ohio alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Unplugged alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling current roster Category:TNT Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:United Wrestling Federation alumni Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:USA Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wide Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Women Superstars Uncensored alumni Category:Wrestle Zone Wrestling alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:1988 debuts Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni